Carta II
by Light Angel NF
Summary: Me despido... sin antes decirte que extraño tus caricias, tus celos, tus berrinches, tu vos, tus ojos en la mañana, tu cabello al dormir, tus gemidos en la cama y por sobre todo, el amor que me di el lujo de rechazar y que ahora me hace falta para opacar mi soledad.


**NO NOS PERTENECE TWILIGHT Y MUCHO MENOS SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Me desperté con los ladridos de Bear, me levente de la cama y después de cepillarme los dientes baje a servirme un café, salí a recoger el periódico y al mirar el buzón me percate que también habían cartas, las recogí y entre nuevamente a la casa, al botar las cartas encima de la mesa del recibidor entre ellas sobresalió una con un sobre azul ,_mi color favorito,_ pensé, la levante y al ver el remitente no pude creer de quien era, ¿Cómo me encontró?, hace tanto tiempo que no se de él, hace tanto tiempo que salí de su vida.

Tenía tanto miedo de abrir el sobre pero lo hice y me asombre que en su interior solo había una carta ya con más confianza la abrí y empecé a leer…

"**Bella:**

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi y sabes...

Las cosas por aquí han cambiado significativamente, ya me gradué en la universidad y ahora tengo un trabajo decente. Mi cuenta en el banco ya no está en coma sino que más bien ha enfrentado un crecimiento positivo y francamente las deudas y problemas que tenía en aquellos tiempos, ahora no son nada más que recibos cancelados y títulos de propiedad.

Sí, las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora vivo solo en un departamento lujoso cerca de las colinas, ya no salgo a bares de esos que solía frecuentar y mis amistades ahora son muy escogidas; si tú me vieras entrar a un restaurante ni siquiera me reconocerías. Me compré un auto del año y el bus que solíamos usar para ir a casa no es más que un discreto recuerdo.

Mis padre están orgullosos de mí, mi familia me tiene en lo más alto de su reconocimiento.

Te cuento que mi físico no ha cambiado mucho, el trabajo y la universidad me dejaron como me conociste, con la diferencia que ahora tengo el pelo más corto y me dejé crecer la barba. Ya no canto, tanto fumar me ha dejado sin garganta y ahora se me notan más las ojeras, creo que es por no dormir lo suficiente.

Luego de que te saqué de mi vida tuve una novia, y luego otra, y aquí es donde la dura realidad me atrapa, aquí al topar este punto es donde llego al objetivo de la presente.

Es cierto que éxito no me ha faltado, y que mujeres tampoco... pero ahora con todo esto me doy cuenta de la falta que me haces. Hace cuatro años que no he vuelto a saber de ti y recién me percato que me hacen falta tus caricias, que tus palabras de aliento no las he vuelto a escuchar en ninguna otra vos, por más dulce que esta fuera. Ahora tanto tiempo después me doy cuenta de que nadie ha sabido ser mejor que tú en la cama y que aunque he comido en los mejores restaurantes, en ninguno he comido con tanto agrado como lo hacía cuando eras tú la que preparaba la cena.

Ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto te extraño, y aunque he profanado tu recuerdo tratando de sepultarlo en otro lugar, éste como el más cruel de los fantasmas me persigue en las noches y en las mañanas justo cuando abro los ojos me atormenta.

Me pregunto qué será de ti, será que a lo mejor encontraste a alguien que te haya podido amar como yo un día me negué a hacerlo, será que la vida te sonrió igual que a mí o a lo mejor el destino te traicionó, como lo hizo conmigo.

Pues sí, ahora me arrepiento de todo, ahora la conciencia me calcina, las noches se me hacen eternas y ni siquiera entre la bulla y el tumulto que tanto me gustaban puedo sepultarla.

Debo confesarte que si te encontrara haría lo posible por que no me veas, tal vez tú ya eres feliz y no quisiera amargarte la existencia con mi estúpido recuerdo. Además, creo que suficiente dolor te causé cuando estábamos juntos y como dije no creo que te merezcas que te lo haga de nuevo.

Me despido sin antes decirte que extraño tus caricias, tus celos, tus berrinches, tu vos, tus ojos en la mañana, tu cabello al dormir, tus gemidos en la cama y por sobre todo, el amor que me di el lujo de rechazar y que ahora me hace falta para opacar mi soledad.

Recuerda que te quiere

**Edward."**

Lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro, yo también lo he extrañado de la misma manera o más de lo que él me ha extrañado a mí, de pronto sentí que uno pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura

"¿Qué pasa mami?, ¿porque lloras?" pregunto mi pequeño de tan solo tres años, es tan igual a su padre tiene su mismo tono de cabello, su mismo color de ojos es tan "El" que no pude evitar ponerle su mismo nombre.

"nada hijo, es solo que me acorde de alguien a quien quise demasiado" le respondí mientras guardaba la carta en mi bata.

"¿mi papi?" pregunto mi pequeño Edward.

"sí, tu **papi**"

* * *

Hola ¡

nuestro segundo one short :) ¿les gusto? recomendaciones y sugerencias hágannos saber ;) ¡

Fer y Naty :)


End file.
